My Best Friend and I
by CloudieSky27
Summary: Possible Multi-Chapter Reader Inserts. You were best friends; Always were, and always will be. No matter what problems arose, you would make it past them, because thats what best friends did. They fought, and they had their differences, but in the end, they were still best friends. TsunaxReader 27Reader


Best friends. Yes, best friends, that was the best way to describe the two of you. Since the first time you met in Namimori Elementary School, you had been best friends, nothing more, and nothing less. He was always bullied, and you were too shy to make any friends, so it wasn't a shock when the two of you quickly got along.

Yes, Tsuna was your best, and only, friend. You were always together, doing everything with each other. He was there for you when you fell, and his family took you in when you parents passed away. Despite his lack of confidence and tendency to be afraid of nearly everything, he was always braver in front of you, and was always there to look after you.

Now was different though. Now, he had made other friends, friends that you weren't sure how to react to. It had all started when the infant Reborn arrived, and though he looked cute, he was very violent, and called himself a hitman. After that, Tsuna had saved Yamamoto Takeshi from committing suicide and became friends with Gokudera Hayato, the new transfer student that looked, and acted, like a delinquent and smoked.

Yamamoto wasn't so bad. He was very nice to you, though he didn't really seem to care much about personal space. Gokudera though, you were scared of. He often yelled at you, telling you that you shouldn't act so close with "Juudaime" and that you were pathetic, weak, and didn't belong.

Those words hurt you, but not as much as what Tsuna did. Nothing. He did nothing to defend you, or tell you otherwise. He just sat there, telling Gokudera to calm down and went back to work.

And throughout your childhood, you had developed a crush on your childhood friend. He was the only person you ever opened up to, and was the nicest person you knew.

But he had developed a crush on the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, and had no qualms about telling you all about it. Because he became friends with her brother, who was _extremely_ loud, he became closer with Kyoko, and you saw her more often at your home, sometimes showing up without an invitation, just being there with another girl named Miura Haru, who had openly showed her dislike for you since you lived with Tsuna, the boy she called to be the future wife of. You didn't even know what you did wrong. The moment she saw you in Tsuna's room after she had claimed to "fall in love" with Tsuna after trying to kill him, he glared at you and yelled at you to stop being so close with "her Tsuna-san." And again, Tsuna did nothing to stop it.

Reborn was nice to you, considering he didn't physically abuse you the way he did Tsuna. And when the children, Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta came, you were a bit happier. They were nice to you, and were close with you, though more so with Tsuna.

You knew something was wrong when was brought home with cuts and bruises all over him, but when you tried to ask, he told you that he had just fallen and gotten hurt. He lied to you. For the first time in years, Tsuna lied to you, and you just accepted it.

Then you could tell things were getting much more dangerous, because Lambo ended up in a coma, and every night, someone would show up, injured in some way. They had started skipping school, and again, when you asked, he lied to you again.

And suddenly, everything was calm again, or at least for Tsuna. You still lived at his house, but he rarely talked to you anymore. Even at school, when you would try to talk to him, you were beat to it by Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko, and they would leave to eat lunch, leaving you behind.

The worst came when somehow, you were all transported to the future. The boys all trained, and you wanted to help in the kitchen, but Haru wouldn't allow you. Kyoko would defend you, telling Haru that it was fine, and that you could help, but Haru wouldn't allow it, and you were left to yourself in your own room, no roommate, though you were thankful for that. You didn't want anyone to hear you cry yourself to sleep every night.

One day, Tsuna was frustrated, you could tell. He was upset about something, and yelled at Haru. Haru ran off, and you could tell Tsuna was upset by it. You had tried to comfort him, placing a hand on his shoulder and telling him that it was going to be okay, and that he should just talk to Haru, but he did something you never expected him to ever do. He had hit you. He smacked your hand away, yelling in your face, harsher words than what he told Haru. He told you similar things that Gokudera told you, that you were just in the way, and that you didn't belong.

Never had you thought that your best friend would ever tell you something like that. You guessed he was just too stressed, but that didn't mean it was okay to take out his anger you. You felt tears rise, but you wouldn't let them fall. You just let your eyes become hollow, and nodded in agreement. He was right after all. You were just in everyone's way. No one wanted you there, and there was no reason for you to be there. He sputtered out apologies to you, but you waved them off and ran out of the room. You went to your room, put everything of value to you in a small backpack, and left the hideout.

Just like everyone wanted, you were out of their way. You wouldn't bother them anymore, and you wouldn't interfere with their lives anymore. When you got back home to the past, if you ever did, the first thing you would do was leave Tsuna's house. You had no right to stay there anymore. For now, you would just find some shelter, and hope for the best, because even if they didn't care about you, you still couldn't stop worrying about them.

~.-.~

He ran after you, searching every place you could be. He had already talked to Haru and Kyoko, and told them everything about them being in the mafia, the Vongola, and all of their battles. He was going to your room next to tell you, but you weren't there. A bit panicked, he searched all around the base looking for you, but you were nowhere to be found. Finally, and very desperate, Tsuna went to Giannini to check the cameras to find you, and when he saw you run out of the base with a backpack in your hands, he lost all sense of rationality. He ran after you, searching every place he could think of to find you, but there was no trace of you, as if you had vanished.

When he came back, everyone knew he had no luck when you weren't with him. All they had left was some of your clothes and a note you had left behind, apologizing for being a nuisance to them and for getting in their way, and a promise that you wouldn't bother them ever again. Haru had broke down and cried, apologizing for being so mean to you all this time, and Gokudera only threw insults, but stopped when Tsuna glared at him, telling him not to talk like that about you. Lambo and I-Pin were upset, since they liked spending time with you, and Chrome was upset as well, since she had finally started to get along with you, since you were just as alone as she was, though now more so than ever.

Reborn scolded Tsuna, and kicked him in the head, but Tsuna didn't protest. Reborn told him to focus on the Choice battle for now, and find you later, and that was exactly what he did, with you on his mind the entire time.

Choice came, and they were shocked to find you with the Millefiore, though tied up and unconscious. Gokudera was furious, calling you a traitor, and Tsuna could only watch helplessly with wide eyes, hoping it wasn't true.

"Why...?" he whispered.

Byakuran chuckled and grabbed you, lifting your chin so that they could get a better view of you, and the bruises that covered you. "She's a very stubborn girl. No matter what we did, she refused to tell us anything, only saying that you were strong, and would defeat me. Big words for such a broken girl. She didn't even shed a tear. Can you believe that? I didn't even have to ask to already know that she's been emotionally hurt, and it seems to be a pretty deep wound. Won't be easy to patch up, I can guarantee that. I'll tell you what, get out of this alive, and I'll give her back to you."

And they did just that. They didn't win, but they got out alive. Yuni came back with them, and Squalo arrived, stealing Sky from the Millefiore and placing her in Tsuna's arms. Indeed, she was hurt, and but her heart hurt more than her wounds. She felt so light in his arms, and Tsuna could only wonder if she ever ate, now realizing that she never ate with them. He barely talked to her anymore, and he usually ignored her for his new found friends. It wasn't what he had told her a few days ago that hurt her this much. No, that had been the last push she needed off of the cliff. She had been hurting ever since Reborn had arrived and he began to ignore her. He did nothing to protect her, and she kept the pain to herself, letting it build up into a mountain, and his words to her a few days back were what pushed her off. She had finally broken. His best friend was slowly breaking, and he did nothing to help her. No, he was the one breaking her, how would he be able to help.

He was brought back to the past with his friends, and by that time, she had woken up. While Tsuna was out with his friends one day, she had left, another note left behind for them, though this one much shorter. It only said, _'I'm sorry.'_

Again, he had run out to search for her, this time with the help of all of his friends. The trials were almost done and he needed her to return with them. His trial was the only one left. He was close to passing his after Chrome's trial. Vongola Primo told him that he was close, and the only thing he had left to do was to mend a broken bond, because as it was now, the sky was incomplete, with a large crack in it.

It had taken him so long to understand his feelings for you, and your feelings for him. Fuuta was bored, and Tsuna had overheard the rankings, and in nearly every one, about whom you cared for most, whom you worried for most, and whom you thought of most, Tsuna was first. And just the same, you were first in most of his.

And the first thing that came to his mind was you, and he immediately raced to find you. Hibari was the one that find you, saying that he had found you on the school roof and knocked you unconscious before you did anything stupid. You were lying on one of the couches in the Disciplinary Committee room and Tsuna could tell by the look on your face as you slept that you had actually considered killing yourself so that they wouldn't have to deal with you anymore. You tried to end your own life, all because you believed their lives would be easier if they did. You couldn't be a nuisance or a bother to them in that way, and you wouldn't get in their way ever again if you were gone. But you were sure that if you simply ran away, they would eventually find you, so you had to permanently leave.

When you opened your eyes, the first thing you saw was Tsuna's crying form. You were back at Tsuna's house, in the room you always slept in, and Tsuna sat beside your bed, tears falling from his eyes, and his hand clutching yours. You tried to get out of his grasp and leave but he wouldn't let you. His hold stayed firm and no matter how much you struggled, he wouldn't let go. Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived, and both tried to hold you down, but you continued to struggle, yelling at them to let you go, tears falling rapidly down your cheeks. Tsuna was happy his mother was out with the kids, because he didn't want them to see you like this.

"Let me go! Please! Just let me go! I want to go!"

"But I don't want you to!" Tsuna shouted back. You stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. Gokudera and Yamamoto left the room, and Tsuna hugged you tightly. "I don't want you to leave me."

"I-... I can't... I don't- I ... I don't belong here. You don't want me here. You don't _want_ me here. I need to leave. I _have _to leave," you pleaded, hoping he would finally let you go. You couldn't endure any more pain. It was too much. You hated it. You hated that terrible feeling you got in your heart whenever he talked about Kyoko, or when he ignored your existence, and even when he told you to your face that would weren't wanted.

"No. You have to stay _here._ You were the first friend I ever had, and the only person I needed. I was wrong to ignore you all this time after I made other friends, and I should've done something when they would hurt you," he said, one hand wrapped around your waist and the other gently stroking your hair. "I've always wanted you here. To be honest, you were my first crush, but I didn't think you felt the same way, so I tried to fall for Kyoko, but no matter how hard I tried, I always thought about you."

Your eyes widened and more tears streamed down as you sobbed into his chest. clinging to him as if he were a lifeline. "T-Tsuna..."

"I'm sorry. It must of hurt right? Listening to me talk about Kyoko all the time, and having me ignore you for so long. I'm so sorry," he said, whispering into your hair as you continued to sob, and he felt you nod against his chest. He sat on your bed with his legs on either side of you, a protective barrier, but still giving you freedom to do as you pleased. Your sobs turned into small whimpers, and eventually your breath evened out, signaling that you had fallen asleep on his chest. He placed you down on the bed and attempted to leave, but you grasp on his shirt was tight, and he honestly didn't really want to leave. This would be his excuse not to. He slipped under the covers with you, wrapping an arm around your waist as you snuggled closer to him for warmth, a small smile on your now pale face.

He would have to work on that. He wanted you to be healthy, and would make sure you ate properly from now on. Tsuna kissed your forehead, enjoying the warmth around the two of you with a smile on his face.

"Tsuna," you mumbled in your sleep, and Tsuna leaned closer to hear you. "I... love you."

Tsuna smiled and kissed your cheek this time, careful not to wake you. "I love you too."

~.-.~

As soon as you all returned to the future, a long battle broke out, and your base was attacked. Tsuna fought with all he had, making sure to protect you and the others from any danger. You were worried when he left to fight, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, wishing him the best of luck.

You were worried about what Haru's reaction would be, and you feared Haru would yell at you, but when Haru hugged you and apologized for every mean thing she had ever said, you smiled and quickly forgave her. Maybe it wasn't the most appropriate time, but that didn't mean you couldn't try and make a few friends.

Yes, Tsuna was your best friend, and now more. He was your boyfriend now, and you could never stop the dark blush that would wash over your cheeks when you thought about it. He was your best friend and boyfriend, and maybe now, you could add more people to that list of friends. It was hard. Really hard actually, but it was fun. You even managed to become Hibari's friend. Well, more like acquaintance. He tolerated your presence more than others at least.

But the most important thing, was that you and Tsuna were together, always together, and would continue to be together for a long time, because even if you were lovers, before that, you were best friends, and best friends did everything together.

**~.-.~**

**Decided to randomly make this fic. :p**

**I don't know. I've been reading a few Reader Insert fics, so I felt like making one of my own. I might make it a multi-chapter fic. Not sure. **

**Weeeeeeell, if you all request what person to be paired with, than maybe I will make it a multi-chapter fic~! :D**

**I just need enough reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (*cries herself to sleep*)**

**Anyway, please REVIEW! **

**P.S. New chapter of Being With You and Seven Days of Courting maaaaaaaay be out tomorrow! Look forward to it.**

**Ciao~**


End file.
